


Lolita

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Step-parents, step-father/daughter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Prequel di Daddy's deceit, ma si possono leggere entrambe da sole.Mica cerca compagnia durante un temporale e si infila a letto coi genitori.





	Lolita

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT, quarta settimana, e per la Maritombola (prompt 55, cartella di coppia) di LDF.  
> È il prequel di Daddy's deceit ma entrambe le storie si possono leggere da sole. Non sono parte di una collezione perché in due lingue diverse e non ho intenzione di tradurre nessuna delle due nell'altra lingua.  
> Mica è un personaggio mio mentre Frank è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.

Con i rombi dei tuoni fuori dalla finestra e il russare della donna accanto a sé Frank era abbastanza sicuro che non sarebbe riuscito facilmente a dormire quella notte. La sua compagna aveva generalmente problemi a dormire e aveva da poco iniziato a prendere sonniferi. Ora dormiva tutta la notte ma era come fosse morta, nessuna reazione alla sua voce o ai suoi tentativi di stringersi a lei durante la notte. Lui era anche felice di vederla più riposata alla mattina, ma gli mancava sapere di avere con sé una persona nel letto, visto che era un po' come passare otto ore steso accanto ad una bambola o un pupazzo. Gli mancavano le coccole, l'avere la propria donna che gli si appoggiava contro, o che almeno reagiva se se la stringeva addosso, se l'abbracciava o baciava.  
La porta si aprì con uno scricchiolio e Frank sollevò la testa dal cuscino, curioso, e si ritrovò a guardare la figlia della sua compagna, ferma sulla soglia in pigiama.  
"Papà?" Chiamò piano lei a notare che almeno lui era ancora sveglio.  
"Tutto ok, Mica?" Chiese con uno sbadiglio.  
La ragazzina esitò per un momento prima che l'ennesimo tuono la facesse sobbalzare. "Posso dormire con voi?"  
Frank alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso, ma un momento dopo si spostò più al centro del materasso, dando una pacca sul letto accanto a sé con un piccolo sorriso, aiutando Mica a coprirsi non appena lei si fu infilata accanto a lui, preoccupata per i fulmini. Un po' avrebbe voluto chiederle se aveva paura dei fulmini nonostante avesse ormai sedici anni, ma non voleva pensasse che la riteneva infantile, o che la stesse deridendo, e così si limitò a darle la buonanotte e cercare di dormire.

Frank si risvegliò con un gemito e dopo un momento si sforzò di riaprire gli occhi, sollevando la testa per vedere chi fosse a leccare la sua erezione e nonostante il risveglio tanto recente si sorprese a trovare intenta Mica e non la madre della ragazzina. Si leccò le labbra secche e lanciò uno sguardo alla donna che ancora russava piano prima di tornare a guardare la ragazza che gli aveva abbassato i boxer per poter leccare la sua erezione. Sembrava non essere veramente sicura di quel che stava facendo ma non per quello meno decisa a continuare. Si guardarono negli occhi l'un l'altra per un momento e Frank invece di tirarsi indietro o dire qualcosa si limitò a prendere in mano la propria erezione, raddrizzandola per dare la possibilità a lei di continuare. Mica ghignò appena e si dedicò a leccare il suo glande. Frank ebbe l'improvvisa realizzazione che poteva essere la prima volta che lei tentava qualcosa di simile e dovette sopprimere un gemito al pensiero. Spostò la mano libera sul viso della ragazza, accarezzandole uno zigomo e poi le labbra col pollice, distraendola dalla propria erezione per spingere il dito nella sua bocca, spingendola a succhiarlo. Dopo un momento di incertezza Mica capì cosa voleva da lei e fu più che felice di accontentarlo, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento, almeno finché Frank non sfilò il pollice per guidare il suo viso ancora verso la propria erezione.  
Una volta consapevole di cosa dovesse fare Mica socchiuse le labbra e sotto la guida dell'uomo prese lentamente il suo glande in bocca, continuando a leccarlo come aveva fatto fino a quel momento.  
"Brava ragazza..." Gemette piano Frank, cercando di non farsi sentire dalla madre che dormiva accanto. "Ora succhialo..." Ordinò con un mormorio roco, leccandosi ancora le labbra quando la ragazza fece esattamente come da richiesta.  
Frank spostò la mano dal suo viso per infilare le dita tra i suoi capelli chiari e le accarezzò lentamente la nuca, guidandola con calma ad abbassarsi sulla sua erezione. Mica mugolò piano attorno al suo pene e prima che Frank potesse cercare anche solo di capire a cosa fosse dovuto quel suono si rese conto che la ragazzina si era spostata in modo da poter strofinare la propria intimità contro la sua coscia. Sorrise appena a sentirla così eccitata e le spinse contro la gamba, iniziando a guidare la sua testa lentamente su e giù mentre Mica si strofinava eccitata contro di lui, cercando anche lei sollievo. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto attirarla più su e baciarla o abbassarsi e spingere le dita nella sua intimità, scoprire se era mai stata toccata a quel modo da un uomo prima di allora, se aveva anche solo mai baciato qualcuno, ma il desiderio di godersi ancora la sua bocca lo spinse a limitarsi a quello. Strinse piano i capelli tra le proprie dita nel sentirsi più vicino all'orgasmo e guidò Mica ancora più in basso, chiedendosi come sarebbe stato spingersi nella sua gola, ma al pensiero di poterla allenare a prenderlo esattamente come lui desiderava dovette tirarla indietro per non soffocarla nel riversarsi improvvisamente nella sua bocca.  
Mica sgranò gli occhi, sorpresa, ma a sentire lo sperma dell'uomo sulla lingua si dedicò a succhiarlo se possibile con più impegno, mandando giù nonostante la sorpresa, e si strofinò con più convinzione contro la sua coscia, cercando di raggiungere l'orgasmo lei stessa. Frank gemette roco, lasciandola fare, e allentò la presa sulla sua testa, limitandosi a guardarla soddisfatto finché la ragazza non si tese con un mugolio, quasi senza fiato.  
Lentamente la guidò a spostarsi più in alto, facendosela stendere sul petto mentre con una mano rimetteva a posto i propri boxer, l'altra mano impegnata ad accarezzare i lunghi capelli della ragazza che ancora cercava di riprendere fiato col viso premuto contro il suo collo nella speranza di non svegliare sua madre.  
"Non dirò niente a tua mamma." Promise a bassa voce, cercando il suo sguardo, e nonostante i suoi quarantasei anni si sentì quasi eccitare da capo a vedere Mica leccarsi le labbra rosse e gonfie così vicino al suo viso.  
"Grazie, papà..." Sorrise appena la ragazza, senza accennare a volersi separare da lui.  
Frank le accarezzò lentamente la schiena, fermandosi prima di scendere troppo e sfiorarle il posteriore. "Non avremmo dovuto farlo." Mormorò, ma lo sguardo di Mica fisso sulle sue labbra lo spinse a sporgersi a baciarla piano, in modo fin troppo casto dopo ciò che avevano fatto, senza nemmeno provare ad approfondire. Sospirò appena a sentire la ragazza rilassarsi contro di lui e anzi andargli incontro.  
"Farai tardi a scuola se non ti alzi e ti prepari..." Buttò lì senza spostarsi troppo dalle sue labbra, restio ad allontanarla e sperando che fosse lei a fare il passo indietro necessario tra loro. Quasi la trattenne per una mano quando la ragazza si alzò veramente dal letto, senza riuscire però a trattenersi dal ricambiare il suo sorriso. Prese un respiro profondo quando la ragazza ebbe lasciato la camera, lasciandogli la possibilità di pensare a ciò che lo attendeva dopo quanto era successo. Non era giusto nei confronti di Clarice intrattenere una relazione con la figlia, per non parlare del fatto che era illegale vista la differenza di età, ma anche a pensarci si rendeva conto che se Mica lo avesse cercato ancora lui non avrebbe voluto allontanarla nonostante i sensi di colpa che ne sarebbero potuti seguire.


End file.
